Double the Trouble
by Somebody-unknown
Summary: Who would’ve guessed that Naruto’s unintentional encounter with a mysterious old lady could spark the appearances of duplicates with polar opposite personalities of their lookalikes? Now, with these additions, life could be double the trouble…


Double the Trouble

Hey everybody. Double the Trouble is my first story, which has previously undergone a full remodeling. I appreciate any feedback you would have on this story, good or bad, and would love to receive any suggestions on improvement. Double the Trouble has no exact current storyline, so feel free to give ideas because I work mostly on inspiration!

Disclaimer: The only significant thing I own is, um… a can of bug spray? It's shieldtox. Shieldtox rocks. Oh, right, this is supposed to be a disclaimer, so... I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Neither do I own Sheildtox.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

As the last rays of evening sunlight faded to night, a hooded figure made its way across streets and plains of Konoha. Beneath a billowing black cloak its true form was hidden, and likewise was its motive. 

The newfound darkness acted as a second cloak, shielding it from all unwanted attention as the lone figure traveled on, but it was a relatively long time before it finally came to a rest at a small restaurant situated in the area – Ichiraku Ramen.

Upon entrance, the cloaked figure was almost immediately greeted by the overpowering smell of cooking food. The warm glow from the lamps on the ceiling cast dancing shadows on the walls and floor of the dimly-lit restaurant, giving it a cosy feel.

It was then that the cloaked figure turned her head slightly to see a boy with obsidian eyes and equally dark, spiky hair stuck out in all directions sitting at the counter, contemplating the food before him. Her senses immediately flew to alert as she caught sight of the back of the boy's t-shirt, despite her seemingly calm exterior.

There was no doubt – the boy was an Uchiha.

Noiselessly, the cloaked figure moved to sit a few seats away from the boy, all the while casting well-hidden sidelong glances at him from beneath her hood. The raven-haired boy appeared to be fully absorbed in his food, but if one looked closely, they would be able to see the ever-burning alertness in his eyes.

Making a mental note of this, the cloaked figure tried to recall what it was about this boy – this Uchiha Sasuke – That had made this mission such an exceptional one.

The prophesy had said that Uchiha Sasuke would one day be a threat to the village of Konoha. It was her job to do something about that.

It was funny how, due to the lack of sorcery in the particular unit, she had been sent on this mission, despite her tremendous inexperience in the art of sorcery. Also, though her somewhat twisted sense of humour was not in the least bit appreciated at work, this was her mission, and so she was the one calling the shots. It only took a moment for her to decide on how she was going to take care of the little brat.

One of her favourite spells, she had decided, though not an easy one in the book of sorcery. It required unfaltering concentration and a little imagination. She had never been successful in casting it before.

Giving little thought to her surroundings and the possible consequences of her act, the cloaked figure took a deep breath and began muttering the complicated incantations which were mandatory for the spell to take full effect. Yet, the boy sitting not far from her never turned a hair. Not because he didn't care, but rather because he didn't hear it.

As she muttered, she could feel the spell begin to take effect, the almost imaginary gateway begin to inch open as she concentrated hard on widening it further. The spell was going to be a success, she was certain of it.

But as the loud hissing and spitting of food being fried in the kitchen ensued, and the deafening sound of lightning striking off in the distance was heard, the image of the gateway wavered and disappeared, and with rarely seen widened eyes and an utmost horrified expression taking form on her features, the cloaked figure realized her mistake.

* * *

Well known for his outstanding determination and hard work, Rock Lee was an amiable figure in Konoha. For his steadfast and sociable character, yes, but also for his frighteningly unsightly hairstyle, hideous eyebrows and tragic dressing sense. 

People often laughed at him behind his back, teased him about it or, on the rare occasion (okay, so it was only once, and it was a baby, too) erupted in tears and pelted random items at him. Despite this response, however, Rock Lee was never down on his spirits. In fact, he was one to give the offender a thumbs-up and show off his brilliantly shiny teeth, thought this did carry the risk of getting a few of his incisors knocked out.

Nevertheless, Rock Lee was generally a happy person, and this day was not deprived of his usual cheeriness as he walked into Ichiraku Ramen, a broad grin showing on his face.

All at once, standing in the entrance of Ichiraku, Lee suddenly felt a queer tingling feeling shoot through him. The kind that he usually got just before Gai delivered a surprise flying kick to him from behind. Or when it was _that time of the month _and Lee had said something wrong to Ten Ten. Or just when Neji got THAT LOOK in his eye, and Lee woke up the next day in hospital.

To put it simply, it was that warning sign. However, Lee, being Lee, ignored it like he usually did as he ventured into the popular ramen restaurant.

He walked past the occupied seats at the counter, past Neji who didn't look nearly as irritable as usual, past Gaara who didn't turn to glare in his direction for once, past Kankurou who seemed to be – whoa! No way! – Bashing the head of that cursed puppet against the tabletop in a rage, and finally past Kiba and Hinata.

Unfortunately, this is Lee we're talking about. The shinobi who has the brain the size of… well, I can't really think of anything that microscopic… and the attention span as long as of the side of your pinky. The horizontal side.

So, our poor and oblivious little green friend strolled over to the last, unoccupied seat in the restaurant, not pausing to check what bizarre things the other people he might have known sitting at the other seats might have been doing, but not before he noticed the person sitting at the _second _last seat in the restaurant and going all starry-eyed. No, it wasn't Sakura, but it sure came close in terms of the excitement it brought to Lee's heart.

It was someone sporting the same (beautiful, dazzling!) green spandex as him! The person, who had his back to Lee, also sported the same hairstyle as Lee. Not something you see every day. And Lee knew it too.

Lee flew (yes, _flew_) over to the wonderfully tasteful person to introduce himself. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, the person turned in his seat to look at Lee, probably after hearing Lee's noisy journey over.

A loud, ear-splitting, glass-shattering, headache-inducing scream ensued from the restaurant. All birds within ten miles and perched on trees flew into the sky in a panic, flapping off in the general direction of _away from that restaurant_ to seek a better and more peaceful life.

* * *

I apologize on behalf of the… weirdness of this chapter. The next few chapters won't really contain any sorcery or stuff. Don't worry if you're confused. The chapter was meant to be confusing. Also, I wasn't insulting Rock Lee, in case you thought that. Honest. I love him. 

Now that that's over with, a bit about my decision to fully change this story. I was really inexperienced when I started writing (as you would have noticed), so my story obviously sucked because it wasn't planned properly. Now, things fit better and make more sense. I hope you like the new version, and if you don't, you can tell me. I appreciate all feedback, and would love to hear what you think of this chapter!

Sorry to all readers who have known this story for a while, but I deleted chapters two to six. Not to worry though, I will be putting up the new, redone versions up eventually.


End file.
